The animal research facility of St. Vincent's Hospital and Medical Center will embark on improvements in its facilities to meet the standards of the Laboratory Animal Welfare Act of 1970 and National Institutes of Health policies on the care and treatment of animals. The administration of the services of a consulting veterinarian will be secured. The veterinarian will supervise the care of the animals and direct an educational program for the facility's personnel. The animal housing facilities will be changed to conform to the requirements of the United States Department of Agriculture.